1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a display device, a printing apparatus, a method to display contents stored in storage devices, and a computer usable medium therefor.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a display device to display names of files which are stored in each external memory device connected to the display device has been known. In the display device, however, contents of the files stored in the external memory device can be exposed to the other users, and confidentiality of the contents of the files may be risked.
In consideration of the above, in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2005-327070, for example, a display device which can prevent the files in the external memory devices from being exposed is disclosed. More specifically, when a user attempts to attach an external memory device to the display device which is already connected with a previous user's external memory device, the current user is prompted to remove the previous user's memory device so that the contents of the files stored in the previous user's memory device can be prevented from being exposed. Thus, when the previous user's memory device is removed, the current user is allowed to attach the new external memory device.